


The Garden

by Cycian



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cycian/pseuds/Cycian
Summary: Ana had an idea. It all started with a garden, back when Fareeha was a child. Through the years, the garden becomes like a mirror to the most tragic events that occured.





	The Garden

Ana had an idea. It all started with a garden, back when Fareeha was a child. Ana suggested that you all started to garden together, she thought it’d bring you and her kid closer. You were happy to oblige, you adored Fareeha and she pretty much worshipped you as well.  
You spent hours under the burning sun, it felt as if the skin on your back was scorched, but it was so gratifying to plant things, to watch them grow. As you sewn seeds with love, you could see both the plants and Fareeha grow, day after day, month after month.  
It was an activity you came to enjoy immensely, you knew your love for lovingly tending to the garden was shared by the Amaris, most of the time you spent as a family was in the garden. Ana had set up a table and a few chairs, she liked to sit there or on your lap when she was home. The garden was your safe place, a place where you could relax and breathe, a place where you knew nothing bad could happen. At first, it was filled with joy, love, and patience. Then, days got darker. Morrison and Reyes finally lost it, confirming your lover’s deepest fears. You fought by her side, and held her when she wept, learning the tragic fate of the men you came to consider as family.  
At the back of the garden, there were two wooden crosses. Jack and Gabriel. Ana brought three beers, every Thursday, at the exact same time. It was their special ‘team bonding session’. Even after their death, she refused to abandon the tradition, and poured bear on the ground in front of their cross. She’d talk to them about her life, she told silly jokes. She would tell stories of their past.  
Fareeha also often sat down, and told her ‘uncles’ what progress she’d made, how close she was to joining Overwatch. The garden was still a nice place, and Ana liked to think that the spirit of her friends enjoyed their ‘final resting place’ despite the fact that their bodies were never found.  
Ana really liked this garden. You two would spend hours, just embracing each other, taking in the rewarding sight of the result of your hard work. You didn’t think she’d have her cross join Morrison and Reyes’ so soon. You and Fareeha were devastated. Losing Ana was the last straw for the younger Amari, even if you were family to her, staying in this house that didn’t really feel like home anymore, it was too painful. The memories were too vivid. Where once was love, there was now pain, where once was the sweet taste of honey there was the metallic taste of blood. None of you had closure, her body was nowhere to be found, another cross was made. Standing proudly between Jack and Gabe.  
You talked to them. Told them how hard it was to hold on. You stopped tending to the garden when ‘your daughter’ left. It felt like nothing mattered.  
You debated whether or not you should sell the house, but ultimately decided against it.  
Those three wooden crosses were the closest thing you’d get to closure.  
You didn’t think you’d get to see Ana again. Didn’t think you’d get to kiss her again. When you received a call from your sobbing daughter, you didn’t hesitate once, you got up and fled over to Watchpoint Gibraltar. It felt odd to be back in this place, to feel Reinhardt’s pat on your back, to hear Angela’s gentle chastising about not taking proper care of yourself.  
It felt odd when Fareeha hugged you tightly enough to make your bones protest. It felt odd when you felt a familiar pair of arms join in.  
Ana was back. Fareeha was smiling again. You were confused, but happy. You burst into tears, holding your lover close, as she was trying to downplay the fact that she was crying too.  
Jack was back. Even Gabriel was.  
Overwatch was back.  
Your family was back.  
You and your dearest Amaris got back to gardening, it felt like bliss, touching the ground, making things grow again, the garden suddenly had a whole other meaning. The garden meant redemption, forgiveness, not giving in to hardship, it was determination, it had seen sorrow and pain, but also love and passion.  
The crosses got adorned with clothes, Ana’s beret, Gabriel’s beanie, Jack’s long coat… And the garden felt like home again.


End file.
